FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES
by Alba marina
Summary: madre solo hay una y no es necesariamente quien nos trae al mundo para ti tlacuilo.


Se lo dedico a mi gran amiga tlacuilo acuérdate que solo es un hasta pronto.

Madre solo hay una para bien o para mal ella nos hará ver nuestra realidad madre es aquella para la que la palabra especial no existe pero en muchos casos madre no es una mujer si no un hombre dulce que nos hace ver que aunque la mujer que según la ciencia nos trajo ha este mundo no es la única que merece un fuerte abrazo y un te amo.

Mundo de la magia 9 de mayo se veía a un afanado Severus Snape de tienda en tienda buscando algo lindo para su madre mientras lucius su casi buen amigo había escogido un hermoso collar de perlas para su padre un lindo y aristocrático doncel que poco se dejaba ver en las calles de.

-Severus que has elegido para tu madre me imagino que como sangre pura de la familia princess compraras algo bello y delicado como una pulsera de diamantes o un hermoso anillo para tan ilustre dama.

\- si si lo que digas Malfoy

De donde había salido la ocurrencia de celebrar el día de la madre siendo meramente una fiesta muggle fácil del mismísimo nuevo director de HOWGARS Albus fiestero Dombuldor quien pensando en los hijos de nacido muggle les obsequiaría un día con sus madres y ha ellas conocer el mundo de la magia por un día.

Severus no era rico su madre había muerto hacia 10 años nadie parecía saberlo y a el no le importaba realmente había sido pobremente feliz con lili y con su vida como era pero ahora estaba preocupado porque no encontraba que regalarle quien era lo mas importante para el.

10 de mayo en Howgars se había vuelto totalmente un día familiar se veía a Lucius con sus padres pavonearse como los pavos alvinos que decía tener mientras el buscaba a su madre a su pequeña madre que no lograba ver por ningun lado y ya sentia su corazon oprimirse pensando que su madre no llegaria.

-Snivelus eres tan feo que hasta tu madre se averguenza de haberte venido a ver.

-jajajaja snivelus hasta mi madre vino.

-sera que con esa nariz de gancho a tu mama le dio vergüenza que la vieran contigo.

En ese momento severus sentía que su corazón se rompería su madre no había ido a verle cuando escucho esa voz que calentaba su corazón mas que su querida amiga Lili esa voz que era su felicidad infinita hay se encontraba Tobia Snape enfundado en una jeans y un suéter de lana negro con tenis del mismo color con su larga trenza atada a la espalda y con esa gentil sonrisa con que lo había criado hay esta para quien el era su madre quien eran ellos para juzgarlo si su madre estaba hay.

¡MADRE!

-hola mi príncipe como has estado disculpa mi tardanza pero aquel señor no me dejaba avanzar.

-Oh madre ese es el padre de James potter el chico del que te escribí el que se la pasa humillándome.

-Lo se bebe los oí nada mas llegar.

-oh madre no quería que oyeras eso.

-No te preocupes príncipe.

BUENAS TARDES MADRES Y PADRES DONCELES EL DIA DE HOY CELEBRANDO EL DIA DE MADRE EL COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA CELEBRA EL PRIMER DIA DE LA MADRE:

Muchos fueron los regalos muchas fueron las joyas muchas fueron los perfumes cremas y demás chuchería mágicas que fueron regaladas por hijos amantes de sus madres pero el único que derramo una lagrima el único que recibió un beso el único que vio la sonrisa esplendorosa fue severus y quizás fue e que dio el regalo de lo mas profundo de su corazón un girasol un simple girasol en una cúpula de cristal que al agitarla caían pequeñas azucenas su padre se sentía la persona mas especial del mundo y quizá la mas rica de ese salón.

Todos los padres de sliteryn veían el regalo con extrañeza y hasta horror flores quien regalaría flores habiendo joyas hermosas quien regalaría flores sangre sucia tenia que ser para llorar por hierba.

-Severus porque le regalaste flores a tu padre pudiendo regalarle aquel hermoso brazalete.

-que te importa Lucius.

-SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE que forma es esa de hablarle a tu compañero.

Mira pequeño no es realmente el regalo o las flores es el mensaje oculto lo que es importante.

-Mensaje secreto

-si el girasol significa adoración,maravilla,altivez,respeto mientras que la azucena que significa felicidad inocencia corazón inocente todo eso junto simplemente significa lo mucho que nos amamos.

La mesa de sliterin estaba de por mas impresionada con el significado que le daban los muggles a la naturaleza realmente un muy bello significado mientras las otras mesas estaban impresionados del amor que se profesaban esa madre y su hijo con aquellos pequeños detalles sobre todo en la mesa Grifindor donde Charls Potter le decía a su pequeño hijo de once años que ya había encontrado a su nueva pareja.


End file.
